The technique of outputting audio which is output by a portable terminal device from an apparatus connected to the portable terminal device is known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of outputting audio which is output by a mobile phone from a speaker provided in a mobile phone desktop holder or other cradle device for charging the mobile phone.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2003-101618